


Not So Secret Admirer

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Letters, NayuRen Week 2020, Secret Admirer, Writer's Block, Writing, dumb shizz, nayuren week, no beta we die like men, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: In a fit of writer's block, Ren decides to pen an anonymous letter to his idol, Nayuta.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Kudos: 21





	Not So Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secret Admirer

Ren frowned softly as he stared at the blank page in front of him, twirling the pen in his hand.

For some strange reason, Ren wanted to write a letter to Nayuta. He had no idea where the idea came from, just that he’d woken up one day with the massive urge to write…something…to the other vocalist.

Since he’d lacked a notebook on the side of his bed the way Wataru did, Ren was forced to keep his urge in until he could get to a book. While originally, he’d thought he’d gotten inspiration for writing lyrics, he quickly found that he simply couldn’t think of a theme or anything, well, other than Nayuta.

He’d vented his frustrations to Wataru, who was always ready to listen to his woes, especially if they involved his specialty of writing. As Ren told him that he just wanted to write but had no idea what to, Wataru had pursed his lips and nodded.

“I feel you,” he told the bluenet. “That’s classic writer’s block.”

“Writer’s block?” Ren blinked at him.

Wataru hummed softly. “Doesn’t happen always, but when it does, it’s always frustrating.”

Ren fretted with his hands on his lap. “How do I get over it?” he asked.

Wataru thought about it for a moment. “Well,” he began, “everyone has their own methods. What I do, is that I simply write.”

Ren pouted. “That’s my problem, I _can’t_ write!” he complained.

“I know,” Wataru said. “But what I mean is, instead of trying to force yourself to write lyrics, write something else,” he suggested. “When we’re writing lyrics, there’s a lot to think about. You’ve got to think about the melody, the symbolism, the theme and so many other things that might stop the words from coming to you.”

“So…?” Ren prompted gently as Wataru paused for a moment.

“So, instead of writing lyrics, maybe write something else. A paper, an essay, a letter,” Wataru continued. “Just…anything to get the words moving. Once that happens, writing lyrics should come easier to you.”

Ren’s gaze fell to the table. “Write…anything…huh?” he murmured to himself.

_But what do I write?_

As if from the heavens, the TV that had been turned on right then played a scene where the main character began writing a letter, drawing Ren’s attention. The movie that was on was a romantic comedy that Banri and Yuuto were watching, and the main character, a girl, had just begun penning down a love letter to her crush to the sound of a voiceover.

“I’m your secret admirer,” the voiceover said.

It had been like a light bulb had gone off in Ren’s head, making him stand in a hurry, surprising Wataru. He’d quickly murmured an apology to the elder and had run inside his room, shutting his door with a bit more force than necessary.

He could write a letter to Nayuta!

But what should he write?

Since his first meeting with Nayuta, he’d been completely fascinated with the other. From his powerful voice to his overwhelming stage presence, Ren had been unable to take his eyes off Nayuta. It was like the silver haired vocalist commanded his entire attention whenever he opened his mouth. The thought triggered the memory of the last Gyroaxia live Ren had seen, where Nayuta had controlled the attention of an entire theatre, his energy like a raging flame that couldn’t be doused.

Ren’s heart ached slightly, and he clutched at it. What was this feeling?

He wanted to be like that. He desired the other’s ability to command the attention of hundreds of people.

He wanted to be able to sing in such a way that people would listen to him with undivided attention the way they listened to Nayuta.

As the thoughts flowed, Ren put his pen to paper.

 _“Dear Nayuta-kun,”_ he wrote.

_“It’s me, Nanahoshi Ren!”_

Ren paused. Should he introduce himself?

He quickly decided against it, knowing that if Nayuta knew it was him who had written that letter, he’d most likely just throw it out. So he scratched it out and retrieved a new piece of paper, not even considering that he’d just assumed that he’d be sending the letter to the other vocalist.

 _“You don’t know me, but I really admire you,”_ he wrote.

He sat back, nodding. “That should work,” he was satisfied with his identity being hidden.

_“I watched you for a long time. I first watched your videos online, and I loved your music. But it was when I met you face to face for the first time, listened to you sing in person for the first time, that I truly realized what it means to sing.”_

Ren paused for a moment, closing his eyes to think more.

_“I wish I had your talent and your ability. The way you command the attention of many people, the passion you show in your music, I can feel it. Your music moves my heart, and that hasn’t changed, no matter how many times I listen to you perform.”_

Ren took a deep breath before continuing to write.

_“I want to sing like you. I want to perform like you. I want to learn from you, reach you, stand on the same stage as you, one of these days.”_

His pen slowed as another thought etched itself in his mind.

_“But, more than that, I want to get to know you.”_

He began writing faster, the words flowing out before he could know what he was writing.

_“I want to be closer to you. I want us to one day maybe be friends.”_

He exhaled softly.

_“After all, the person we can’t lose to is right over there, isn’t it? I don’t want to be left behind._

_I’ll continue chasing after you, so that one day we may stand on the same stage together.”_

Ren breathed softly. Somehow, writing that letter took a lot out of him.

Now how should he sign off?

He couldn’t write his name. That would defeat the purpose of him writing it anonymously.

The line from the movie he’d just watched tugged at his mind, and he nodded, wedding himself to the idea.

_“I’m your secret admirer.”_

His letter finished, Ren sat back, wiping the two beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

Woah, that took a lot out of him.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he folded the paper and put it in an envelope.

He couldn’t escape this now even if he wanted to.

* * *

Kenta walked back into the living room, riffing through the various envelopes from the mailbox.

Bills, bills, and…oh? A letter?

He paused as he considered it.

There was no return address on it, neither anything stating from whom it was from. Nothing, except from the name of their band’s vocalist.

“Nayuta,” he said, turning to the other. “You’ve got a letter.”

The vocalist looked up, scowling. “A letter?” he asked.

Kenta nodded, passing the letter to him. The vocalist took it, his face scrunching in distaste. “This looks like fan mail,” Kenta said. “But then again it was in our mailbox, not from the official channels.”

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “Get rid of it,” he said, shoving the letter back towards the guitarist.

“Might not be such a bad idea to read it,” Kenta urged him.

Nayuta fixed him with a glare. “I said I didn’t want it.”

Kenta tapped the letter on Nayuta’s head. “It’s one letter,” he said. “Perhaps its your family, considering it came directly to you.”

Nayuta looked like he wanted to really burn the envelope himself once Kenta floated the suggestion of his family but sighed in the end and accepted it. If it was from his mother, it could be that it was asking for money or something, and he just wanted to get it over and done with.

He pulled out the letter in the envelope and began to read it. As he did, his expression went from annoyed, to furious, to absolutely pale.

Kenta raised a curious eyebrow as Nayuta crumpled the letter angrily in his palm. “Nayuta?”

“That guy…” Nayuta murmured, his angry glare fixated on the wall. “I’ll kill him…”

Before Kenta could ask what was written that made Nayuta so angry, the other was off the couch and was already half-way through the door, grumbling angrily under his breath, leaving the redhead blinking in confusion.

“What just happened?”

* * *

Ren had just stepped out of the sharehouse for some fresh air and had gone to a café run by the drummer of Fantome Iris to pass the time. As he emerged after sampling one of the café’s delicious coffees, he found an angry white-haired vocalist going up to him.

“Ah, Nayuta-kun!” he called out, but stalled when he saw the look of absolute fury on the other’s face.

Why was he mad?

“You!” Nayuta pointed accusatorily at him.

“Me?” Ren asked, a bit confused.

“What the _hell_ was that fucking letter?!”

Ren froze. Letter?

Oh crap. He _knew_!

_How?_

He’d made sure to be anonymous!

“W-what letter?” Ren stammered sheepishly. “I... I don’t know anything about any letter.”

“Cut the crap, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta growled. “I know it was you who wrote that letter.”

Ren gulped. Guess there was no squirming out of it.

“Um…” he said as his palms began to get sweaty. “H-how did you know it was me?”

“The person we can’t lose to is right there,” Nayuta stated. “That was your biggest giveaway.”

Ren made a small sound that was between a squeak and a gulp.

“Seriously? A _fucking_ letter of all things?” Nayuta scolded. “Do you know just how revealing you are when you write? And what if someone else had read your stupid letter? What would you do?”

Ren blinked. “So…” he said, not really sure what to make of things.

“The next time you want to write a fucking _letter_ to me, just say it straight to my face,” Nayuta told him, letting out a defeated sigh. “Seriously, you and your stupid writing. _Secret_ admirer, my ass,” he continued to grumble under his breath.

“Uh…”

Nayuta then ran a frustrated hand through his hair before turning around and leaving a confused vocalist behind.

So…what did this mean?

Did this mean he wasn’t angry for his feelings, but rather that someone else could have found out?

Nayuta’s words continued to ring in his mind.

“Just say it straight to my face.”

Red dusted Ren’s face as he wrapped his scarf a little closer, trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 here we go! I was originally gonna write coffee shop, but I'll admit I ran out of ideas since one of my other pieces incorporated it. 
> 
> So have secret admirer instead!


End file.
